S2Como Tudo ComeçouS2
by Lila Evans
Summary: Snape apaixonado por uma amiga dos marotos?Lupin dando uma de galinha?Pedro arranjando namorada?Lily em detenção?Tiago repreendendo Lily?Aqui você encontra isso,Sirius e muito mais!
1. Chapter 1

Era verão,e na casa dos Evans uma jovem ruiva de dezesseis anos estava deitada em sua cama,lembranças preenchiam seus pensamentos,enquanto no andar de baixo estava acontecendo uma festa de noivado,sua irmã Petúnia, quase 4 anos mais velha,loira,magra e tinha o pescoço duas vezes maior do que o normal,iria se casar com Valter,que era quase o seu oposto,gordo e bastante corpulento,com um bigode bastante cheio pra sua idade e quase ñ tinha pescoço.Lilian compareceu ao jantar há 1 hora atrás,mas cansou-se do cunhado,que no auge dos seus 21 anos,só falava no seu promissor emprego em uma fabrica de brocas _"-É um emprego pra vida toda,se é q vocês me entendem- gabava-se ele". A_ garota usou a desculpa de uma enorme dor de cabeça e subiu,agora estava ali,lembrando-se do seu 1º ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

_"Lilian,que era baixinha,com o rosto cheio de sardas e os cabelos ruivos presos em duas chiquinhas,estava procurando uma cabine vazia,mas não achou,então resolveu entrar em uma com duas meninas:__  
__-Oi,eu sou Lilian Evans,posso ficar aqui com vocês?__  
__-Claro Evans,eu sou Morgana Mayers - Falou uma menina alta,magra,cabelos lisos,longos e negros.__  
__- Podem me chamar apenas de Lily.__  
__-Oi Lily - Dessa vez era uma menina baixinha,meio gordinha,usava óculos,e tinha cabelo curto,castanho claro e cheio - Eu sou Manuela Maximus__  
__-Nos nos conhecemos aqui no trem - Falou Morgana empolgada - Você conhece mais alguem?__  
__-Não,meus pais não são bruxos!!!__  
__Nesse momento entrou uma menina na cabine,era gordinha e baixa,cabelos loiros lisos e finos até a cintura.__  
__-Oi,é...- Ela estava muito envergonhada - É que as outras cabines estão cheias...então eu pensei...será...hã...__  
__-Meu nome é Manuela,aquela é Morgana e aquela é Lily__  
__-Entra e senta aqui com a gente...__  
__-Amanda Stokes- disse indo sentar-se ao lado de Manuela e em frente a Lily e Morgana,__Conversaram amigavelmente,até que:__  
__-BUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!__  
__A porta da cabine se abriu e por ela entraram dois meninos rindo,pareciam não ter percebido as meninas,e só então falaram:__  
__-ahhh,olá meninas,eu sou Sirius Black,e esse é Tadeu Potter – Disse um menino magro e branquelo,com os cabelos negros caindo no rosto...__  
__-TIAGO Potter,prazer meninas!__- __Tiago tb era magro e branco com cabelos negros,mas muito diferente de Sirus.__  
__Ele se encaminhou até a janela,mas se bateu em sirius,que acabou derramando todo o suco de abobora que estava em sua mão em Lily,causando uma discursão:-OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM-gritou lily__  
__-Calma ferrugem - Tiago retrucou__  
__-Ferrugem é a...__  
__-É você sim,com essa cara toda enferrujada e esse cabelo de fogo...__  
__-Que bagunça é essa lá fora - Amanda parecia ter perdido a timidez ao perceber a algazarra que os meninos fizeram.__  
__-É que nós estavamos brincandocom um idiota cara de sebo - Dessa vez foi sirius que falou__  
__-TADEU VC É UM BURRO,RETARDADO,MINHAS VESTAS ESTÃO...__  
__-EU JÁ FALEI QUE É TIAGO,TIAGOOOOO!!!__  
-O__ra,ora,Sirius Black e Tiago Potter - falou Arthur Weasley,um garoto da grifinoria,cursava o 7º ano - Esse não é um bom jeito de começar o 1º ano,não é mesmo? - Arthur parecia querer segurar o riso,como quem havia se divertido com a brincadeira dos garotos - O q Severo Snape fez a vocês,assim logo no 1 º encontro?__  
__-Nada - Disseram em unissono__  
__-Nasceu com aquela carranca no lugar do rosto - Concluiu Tiago__  
__-Venham,deixem as garotas em paz - Eles saíram da sala junto com Weasley._

Desde esse dia Lily passou a odiar Tiago Potter e seus amigos,Sirius Black,Pedro Petigreew e Remo Lupin,que no 2º ano se auto entitularam "os marotos",mas o ódio por Potter era especial,superava o por qualquer outra pessoa,e ele adorava atenta-la.  
Os Marotos,Lily,Amanda e Morgana tinham ido para a Grifinoria,enquanto Manuela,para a Corvinal.

Sempre que Llily e Tiago se encontravam era briga,certa vez no 3º ano,Lily ao virar um corredor tropeçou em algo,e pra sua infelicidade caiu nos ombros de Tiago,foi o que bastou para este espalhar para toda a escola que Lily estava apaixonada por ele,e por consequência Lily lhe lançava azarações quase todos oa dias,mesmo assim esse boato durou até o 4º ano,quando a garota começou a namorar um quintanista lufa-lufa Andrei Carsil,pena que este não aguentou por muito tempo as "brincadeiras" de Tiago e o namoro durou apenas 2 meses,já no 5º ano,elas passaram a andar com os marotos,contrariando Lily,é claro,pois Morgana começou a namorar um dos marotos,Sirius Black,por quem era apaixonada desde o 2º ano,mas com 3 semanas de namoro,em um Domingo Amanda,Manuela,Lily e Morgana resolveram "tomar um ar" nos jardins,mas ao qundo chegaram lá encontraram sirius aos beijos com uma quartanista na sombra de uma árvore,terminando com Black na ala hostitalar e com a amizade entra eles.Já Manuela namorava desde o fim do 3 º com um colega de classe da lufa-lufa,Michael Sanchez,mas só no 5º ano o namoro começou a engatar e Manu,como passou a ser chamada pelas amigas,se afastou delas.

E agora estava ali em sua cama,pensando emTiago e esperando o sono chegar,no dia seguinte ela ia com suas amigas ao beco diagonal comprar seus materiais escolares e teria que levantar cedo.Lily acordou de seus pensamentos com uma coruja parda batendo em sua janela,ela trazia um pergaminho em uma das patas,Lily pegou e leu:

**_Cara Lilian EVANS,_******

**_Falei com Amanda e ela me contou que vocês vão ao beco diagonal amanhã,pois então Lily,quer dizer,EVANS,preciso falar algo urgente com você,é caso de vida ou morte,me encontre as 10:00 h no caldeirão furado.muito obrigado EVANS._******

**_Tiago Potter_**


	2. Chapter 2

Lílian acordou as 7:30 da manhã seguinte, queria sair por volta das nove, ela tomou um longo banho e foi se trocar, havia mudado muito desde o seu 1º ano,seu corpo agora era um belo corpo de mulher,e não mais de uma menininha, seus cabelos estavam longos e pareciam mais belos do que nunca,e no lugar de suas sardas haviam agora suaves marcas que eram uma espécie de charme,ela colocou uma calça branca e uma camiseta verde que combinava com seus olhos da mesma cor e realçava seu corpo,ela não sabia porque mas usou seu perfume mais especial.

Após o café da manhã, Sr. Evans lhe entregou uma certa quantia de dinheiro e disse:  
- Aqui querida, para você trocar no banco dos anões, procure a sessão de conversão de moeda.  
-Eu sei papai, e eles são duendes - falou Lílian sorrindo.  
-Que sejam, são estranhos de SEU mundo mesmo - ralhou Petúnia  
-PETÚNIA!!!!!!!!!!!- berrou a Srª Evans  
-Deixa mãe...-lily levantou-se, deu um beijo na mãe,outro no pai, desejou um bom dia a todos e foi em direção a lareira :_"-Ainda bem que amanhã volto pra hogwarts e não terei que agüentar essa girafa berrante me amolando"_

Ela chegou no caldeirão furado eram 9:30,Tiago ainda não havia chegado,sentou-se para esperar e pediu uma cerveja amanteigada.

_" será q ele não vem e vai me deixar aqui plantada? O que será que ele quer comigo de tão importante,se for para sair comigo...ah não,ele vai espalhar por aí que saiu comigo só porque eu vim,é melhor eu ir embora daqui antes..."_

-Oi Lily - Era um rapaz alto e bonito,usava óculos,tinha os cabelos negros e rebeldes e olhos castanho-esverdeados.

-É EVANS, POTTER!!!!!!!!!!

-Tudo bem meu amor, eu sabia desse seu desejo por mim, mas não sabia q é tão grande, tipo casamento tão cedo... OI EVANS POTTER!!! - Falou o garoto sorrindo.

-Arff,você é muito idiota Potter- Lily não pôde deixar de sorrir.

-E você bem que gosta do idiota aqui!!!

-Até parece,você é insupor...

-Gosta sim,ou então não teria aceitado sair comigo!!

-EU NÃO ACEITEI!!!

-Ah é,então porque está aqui?

-Porque VOCÊ disse que era caso de vida ou morte.

-Ah sim, eeeeeu disse isso?

-Disse - Lily levantou-se para sair,mas Tiago segurou a mão dela e disse:

-Calma Evans,o caso é sério, senta aí e me escuta,por favor!!!

-Tah,mas não tente me enrolar- Ela respondeu voltando ao lugar e olhando seriamente para ele.

-Você é linda, sabia?

-Sabia, mas se você me chamou aqui pra...

-Não,não Evans, o que eu tenho pra falar com vc é serio.

-Então diz logo que eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

-Eu estou louco pra namorar a Mcgonagall!

-O QUÊ!!!!!!!!!!!

-Isso mesmo que eu disse!!

-Ah Potter... que peninha...sinto lhe informar que ela não vai aumentar suas notas por isso!

-Não Lílian,hehehehe,não pela Minerva professora,é pela sobrinha dela,a Alex!!

Lily sentiu uma pontada no peito,por um momento pensou que fosse brincadeira dele,mas Alex era realmente uma menina extraordinária,não só pela sua beleza com seus lindos cabelos castanhos lisos e seu corpo escultural que fazia os marmanjos babarem,mas ela era uma Corvinal muito simpatica e inteligente,e chamava muita atenção por isso,não poderia dizer que ele só a queria pela beleza.

-Então Evans,não fique aí parada com essa cara de tacho,vai me ajudar ou não?

-Ela nunca iria querer sair com você!

-E é aí que você entra!!!talvez se vc me ajudasse...eu quero namorar sério com ela.

-Mas por que eu Potter,porque eu?????

-Por que você ela vai escutar,todo mundo te escuta...Acredite,eu quero namorar serio com ela Lilian

-Hahaha,Ela jamais iria acreditar,você sempre me dizia isso,Aliás,você diz isso pra todas...

-Porque eu gostava de verdade de você Evans, mas um dia agente cansa né...E eu não dizia isso pra todas não...não exagera né...

-Tá bom,e porque você acha que eu deveria te ajudar?

-porque você é uma pessoa sensata e ela iria te escutar.

-Por acaso você esqueceu Potter, que foi você que acabou com todos os meus namoros e que o Andrei não fala comigo até hoje...

-Falando assim parece até que você namorou Hogwarts inteira...

-Essa proeza eu deixo pros marotos!

-Hahaha,mas você tem que admitir Evans,o meu plano contra o Andrei Carsil foi o melhor até hoje...

-Tomar a Polissuco para parecer o Carsil e vir me beijar quando o efeito já estava passando não foi nada bom potter,eu pensei que era ele,você me enganou...

-E desde quando o carsil tem os cabelos lindos como os meus,ele parece que passa a baba do sir... digo,baba de cachorro!!!Sim,porque segundo o Sirius,meu cabelo já tinha voltado ao normal... Foi um plano perfeito,Evans,você tem que admitir...quando ele viu pensou que você andava traindo ele comigo...

-Perfeito???????? Ele nunca mais olhou na minha cara,nem aceitou minhas explicações e desculpas.

-Por isso foi perfeito,só não foi mais perfeito porque você fez nascerem bolhas em mim e eu passei 2 dias na enfermaria...Aquelas bolhas doíam e ainda saia pus quando estouravam.

-Nheca potter,que nojento!!!Mas bem feito,você mereceu!

-Nem sei como você ainda se tornou monitora depois disso.

-Porque eu sou EU, tá!!!LILIAN EVANS,a perfeita para o cargo...

-Hahahahahaha nada modesta hein EVANS - Tiago fez questão de mudar a voz ao pronunciar o sobrenome da garota - Mas sim, você é realmente maravilhosa!!!

-Não foi por isso que viemos aqui.

-Tá, então você vai me ajudar ou não?

-Não sei Potter, eu gosto da Alex e não sei se ela te merece.

-Por favor Evans – Tiago fez tom de chorão - Eu faço tudo que você quiser!

-Tudo mesmo?

-Tudinho... Sou todo seu...

-Então,pra começar,no 1º dia de aula você vai procurar o Andrei e dizer toda a verdade sobre o polissuco!!!!

-O QUÊ !!!!!!!!!!

-Isso mesmo,perdi um grande amigo por sua causa...

- Evans, me responde uma coisa

-Sim

-Você gostava realmente do Andrei Carsil?Digo... Pra valer?

-Isso NÃO é da sua conta Potter !!!

-Você disse que responderia.

-EU NÃO DISSE Isso...Tá,eu gostava sim!

-Gostava?

-Ele era meu melhor amigo...

-Como namorado?

-Olha Potter,Não foi pra isso que viemos aqui...

-Tá bom,foi mal...

-E alem de dizer pro Andrei toda a verdade,você terá que parar de azarar o seboso,digo,Snape...

-Ahhh,isso não Evans,aí já é demais, você já tá exagerando,e muito...

-Se você está realmente apaixonado por ela... – Lily sorriu "diabolicamente" – Confesse Potter,você jamais se sacrificaria por uma garota.

-EU TOPO!!!! – Tiago disse euforicamente

-Topa? – Lily se entristeceu por dentro – Então é verdade?

-Sim Lily,eu eu quero namorar a Alex.

-Mas não é só isso não,isso é só o começo... – sorriu Lílian maliciosamente.

-Como???? Evans você já está exagerando demais...

-Eu? Você que quer que seja fácil demais.

-Tá bom,se você quer dificultar,dificulte porque eu vou namorar a Alex,quer você queira ou não!

-Certo, mas e Zucco,ela não vai gostar nada nada de saber disso.

-Quê? a Silvana? Você não acha que eu levaria aquela sonserina metida e arrogante a sério né? Ela só sabe falar de roupas e se gabar por ter sangue puro.

- Então porque a namorou?

- Eu não namorei,agente só saiu algumas vezes, ela até beija bem, mas é muito infantil.

-E agora sua presa é a Alex,coitada dela quando a Zucco souber.

-A Alex pode ser mais nova,mais é muuuito mais inteligente que Silvana Zucco e sabe muito bem se defender.

-Então tá,se você acha,né...Olha já são 10:30h,e eu vou me encontrar com as meninas às 11:00 e ainda vou passar no Gringotes,tenho que ir - Ela levantou

-Espera lily,não vai me dar nem um beijo? – Tiago riu maliciosamente – Na bochecha, somos amigos agora não somos?

-Já ia me esquendo...- Lily deu meia volta,aproximou a sua boca da bochecha de Tiago e quando ele esperava um beijo ela deslizou até o seu ouvido e sussurrou,fazendo-o arrepiar-se - Paga a minha cerveja amanteigada,tá!!!!!ah,e JAMAIS seremos amigos - Ele não pode deixar de sorrir _"espertinha ela..." _pensou vendo a garota ir embora.  
Lily saiu com um sorriso vitorioso no canto dos labios_,"como o Potter é bobinho..." _deixando um Tiago nada surpreso,mas mais feliz e esperançoso.

Tiago saiu do caldeirão furado e logo avistou Sirius Black, que agora estava mais alto,um rosto muito bonito,os cabelos negros caindo no ele davam um charme que o tornavam mais belo do que já era,uma beleza bastante invejável,talvez Black fosse o rapaz mais belo de Hogwarts.

- E aí Pontas? Acordei e quando fui te procurar você já tinha saído, o plano deu certo?

-Não sei,mas tem que dar Almofadinhas, tem que dar...onde está o Aluado?

- Na Floreios e Borrões... E o plano,vai me explicar ou não?

- Venha,vou lhe contar tudo...


End file.
